Locks of Rose & Eyes of Amber
by wordflows
Summary: Someone reflects on their truth.


Disclaimer: Heya! It's been a while since I last sat down long enough to write something. So here it is! Me, writing fanfic! Whoo-hoo! Okay, enough goofing around. I do not own what I do not own, and I'm pretty sure I do not own any copyrighted items, unless drinking from a coke can (caffeine!) counts. Please enjoy the story! ~.^ ~~Forever3330~~ ^.~  
  
Locks of Rose & Eyes of Amber~~A Digimon Fanfiction  
  
By Forever3330  
  
I wonder if I should be jealous when the one I love has suitors falling around her like rain, all head over heels in love. I'm not quite sure she knows I exist, but should I be jealous? Because I just can't be jealous or angry or nervous. It's all how it should be. How can everyone else NOT fall in love with her? It's something that makes me dizzy with thought. I can't puzzle through it. Because it's something that I will never be able to puzzle through.  
  
I know it's strange to love her. Or so I've been told. I haven't told anyone of my feelings, no, but I listen and watch what happens around me in school. I don't think my friends would care, but still.I can't bring myself to tell anyone, especially not her. Even if she didn't mind, which I don't believe she would, I couldn't bear her friendship. It'd be like she pitied me. She'd want me to move on, I know.  
  
But I can't. I really can't.  
  
I'm not sure how this spell was cast around me. She isn't a magician, though it often feels as though she is. And though I tried to escape it in the beginning, it was far too strong. And now it's only stronger. I tried to bury myself in other things, to drift away from her, from all of it.  
  
I even tried to take a vacation, have a summer without her.  
  
But she rode along in my mind.  
  
I'm learning new things, though, ever since I stopped trying to escape myself, and my heart. I'm becoming calmer, strangely enough. Even though I was calm to begin with. Or at least calm in an outer appearance. I wasn't so calm that my heart and mind weren't twisted into knots when we were in danger, trying to be stable for my friends, to help, to do my part. But wearing an outer mask of calm became easier and easier.  
  
And surprisingly enough, it's no longer a mask. It's real.  
  
Sometimes I sit by the window in my room and write. It's another thing I discovered. Another thing I discovered because of her. Poetry comes out, flowing and swirling in words that rock back and forth within me, waiting to be released. I don't really show that many people the poems, though I showed her one once. One I wrote when I was thinking of her. Well, not thinking of her, since I seem to always be doing that, but writing about her. About how she makes me feel.  
  
About her lovely rose-colored locks and ruby eyes and pale skin. About her sweetness and kindness and perfect smile. About her laughter and giggles and walk. About her.  
  
I know she knows I exist, although I say she doesn't often to myself. She doesn't know I exist in the way I want her to. She knows I exist as a friend, a sister, a team mate.  
  
She doesn't know I exist as a lover, waiting, hopeful.  
  
Still, being her best friend is fun. I get to brush her hair and play with it, able to enjoy the feel of the locks of rose running through my fingers, the soft scent of lilies and watermelon wafting around me. I like to braid that hair. At sleepovers I watch her drift off to sleep, then watch her peaceful face long into the night until sleep comes to claim me, an unwilling victim. I help her with homework, friends, problems. I laugh with her, joke with her, walk with her. I smile around her and comfort her. I try to be there for her, do things for her, even when she isn't aware of it. I try to make sure she's happy.  
  
Because I love her smile. And to see it I would take all of her tears and sadness and worries and bear their burden, and feel joy all the while, knowing she would be smiling and innocent once more, sunny and bright.  
  
Sometimes I'll take her burdens without her knowing. She used to be bullied by three girls from the class above us. They would hurt her and torment her with words, and once they dared to punch her.  
  
I made sure they never did that to anyone again, swiftly taking them on. I may not be the most powerful, but I don't really care if I get hurt. So I can keep going. And I will always keep going until she's smiling once more.  
  
She never found out.  
  
I've done many things of the kind, more often solving the problems with a few suggestions to the other party, which were mostly taken, resorting to a full-out fight only when she got hurt physically in the process or when they couldn't get the message. I try to keep all of my friends safe, but most of all her.  
  
I suppose she'll never notice how I get weak in the knees when she smiles at me with THAT smile. The one that's bright and perfect and happy and oh so sweet. The one I love most to see. I suppose she'll never know that she completes me perfectly, that she makes me whole and content.  
  
But that's okay.  
  
As long as she's happy.  
  
.I'll keep smiling...  
  
.And try not to fall apart when I think of that far-off day when she leaves me all alone to start her life.  
  
.Because I love her. I love Tachikawa Mimi.  
  
And even now, as she starts to wave from the school gate, giving me THAT smile, locks of rose waving in the breeze.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
.I feel my truth. And I embrace it.  
  
"Sora-chan!!"  
  
I love the girl with ruby eyes and locks of rose.  
  
Owari! (End)  
  
Author's Note: Hmm. Should I continue? I liked writing this one. If at least one person likes it and wants to read more of the story, I'd be glad to continue. This was fun! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Was it good? Was it bad? Are you going to kill me? I love getting feed back! It helps me decide whether or not to continue, and what kinds of things to add and change. 'Till the next fic! 


End file.
